Search and Destroy
Plot The year is 2946 at the height of a mass-destructive war. Planet Tragona has been fully occupied by the armies of Montra 4 and Frendos 7. You are part of an elite team of fighters called Team:Search and Destroy. You are dropped at Emarsi city at central point. After being introduced to your squad: Seargent Wilkins, Private Samson, Lance Corp. Tamans, and Lietuanant Carlsman, your team is attacked and you are scattered. Your mission: rendavous with your team and eliminate any resistance. First you encounter a large platoon of heavily armoured Montralians. You are contacted by your Seargeant who calls in an airstrike that takes out the platoon. The streets become very thin and numbers of enemies increase. Eventually Private Samson appears from one of the buildings. He is being followed by hordes of Frendonsians and he hands you a high powered RPG machine gun. You cut through most of the troops but one manages to come through when the gun gets overheated. You are cornered and it's hand shifts into a knife, that cuts through Samson. You kick the hand and it snaps, and while it is realling in pain, you blow it's brains out with a handy shotgun. Tamans, Carlsman and Wilkins arrive and try to revive Samson. It doesn't work and he dies. The squad moves away from the streets too the airport. It is heaving with Frendosians and Montralians. Many high artillery guns were placed around the area, but after high-jacking one of them, you destroy their escape units. Once sneaking out of the area unnoticed by security, you escape on a jeep. It is full of ammo and weapons. You and your team reload. Just as you are about to leave through the gates, a team of Montralian snipers shoot Carlsman in the chest. A grenade falls from a tower that has many troops in. It explodes and everything goes black. You wake in a cell. Mangled bones lie everywhere. You notice that the troops had taken all but your satchel charges. Your tech equipment was still with you too. You find that your location is in the center of the cizilisation. One explosion would take out the whole society. You place the satchel charge on the wall and detonate it. Outside is Wilkins, who had already escaped. You free the rest of the squad - Tamans and Carlsman - and head for the energy storage area. Once you arrive, you place a 4 man shield. You are instructed to provide covering fire for Tamans as he places the charge. You take out all the soldiers and take ammo. Tamans comes back and hides behind the shield. The explosion goes of and you see the shockwave travel across the land destroying enemies. The next day you are taken out of the area with medals. You are briefed on another mission by General Tharlston. Controls Xbox 360 Controls: RT: fire B: melee A: jump X: change stance Y: roll LT: gun sight LB: map RB: mission breifing Levels 1. Answering the Call: Meeting your squad 2. Taste of the action: Battle with Montralians 3. Sabotage: Destroying the escape units 4. Trapped: Caught by the troops 5. Covering fire: Blowing up the Storage area 6. Job done: Taken from Tragona sucessful Category:Xbox 360